A Pink Man's Serenade
by Azly-Chan
Summary: This is mainly Drake's thoughts, but I might put Asper's in here and there. Two vampyres the ones that helped create the vampyric race.
1. Her Heart Beats

We lived somewhere beautiful, it was a place that the three of us snuck off to for the sensation of life and the reason to live. The grass was just a perfect green, soft, so soft without anything to bug you so that you could dance through it perfectly barefooted. We'd walk down those train tracks, tracing down to where we resided, where we believed that life would be an easy flow, kind've like a blow off class on one of the exceptionally good days. Just.. walk on the edges or the railing to attempt and balance ourselves, or fall carelessly knowing that one, or the other, would be there to catch us at the brief moment of the intentional fall.

Those morning rises always showed this ring of sunlight that embraced the sky with the warmth and comfort, showing the bright sky to enlighten us with the pleasure of simply waking up.. on a different day, a new, worth-while day. I'd watch you, specifically, shuffle outside barefooted. You'd careless of your pajamas, leaning foreward to spread your arms with a loving smile at the first few beats of the morning. Your hair had grown significantly longer over those summer days, the small breezes and sea gusts made me realise this. We had an understanding, you and I. We appreciated the same things, wished for things out of the ordinary.. and wanted to fly.

You'd turn, clasping your hands behind your back. Just watching your eyes light up with enthusiasm, asking us other two when we could start working on that special project again. When could we make a difference, and why did we wait all this time to do so. Your questions would keep coming and I'd get lost enough to smile as an answer. Sometimes you'd have doubt, which would sadden me on those perfect days. You'd wonder if you really could make a difference in anything. I simply thought that you changed the two of our lives and gave us meaning for the first time since I crossed the road and headed into the store. All I wanted was a soda...

I'd remember when fall began to roll in. The skies grew cloudy with a smokey grey, with an ash like the cigarettes that our teachers had smoked. The raindrops just grew too cold and your skin grew so pale.

He and I would watch and wait for the moment to tell you that we could achieve anything you had wished for, but it didn't work out. The rays of light turned to darkness and my heart fell back into that sickening ache.

I appreciate being able to stay at Jinn's house, sometimes going unnoticed. The things people don't know, the things that I have locked inside this aged body only proves that my living without a purpose is a result to her telling me that the only sure thing about the future is uncertainty, and that.. since her body grew pale and cold, I didn't have her there to tell me that my vision has to be clear so that someday... just someday, she'd be able to say it all over again.

_"You two are the reason my heartbeats, Drake, and Asper."_


	2. I ache

"The snow in the air... to sing me a lullaby," She sang quietly, so I had heard. Her finger tips were cold, but soothing as they brushed my hair from my face, tucking the long enough bangs behind my ears. Small snow flakes fluttered in the air, here and there a spine-shuddering gust of freezing air would pass by and make her singing voice waver a bit. That day I had wished that the snow wouldn't stop falling. I didn't want to go, just desperately wanted to stay. "My winter..come hither to me."

I could feel her hands tremble, and as my eyes traced over the snowy landscape, they only began to water as I listened intently to her carrying the notes of the song so easily and carelessly. My head in her lap, my fingers curled around the angels knee, my ear pressed to the top of her thigh and clothing. She was dressed back in just simple white, angelic robes. I listened to her quickening pulse rate, and her small chokes on the random sobs she had while trying to sing for me. "The dark nights to come.." Celestial tried again, lacing her fingers with my unusually pink hair. "So, kiss me for goodbye, the grace.. of the god..godland is near.. to... to.." I listened to her voice crack as she slightly hunched over, hand covering her mouth as her eyes squinted with hot tears. A frown creased my lips, and I turned on my back in the snow to glance up to her, moving my hand up to grace her cheek. I thought about how Jinn asked me if I was going out just to get raped again with that sarcasm of his..

No.. I just needed to find her.

You think that when someone does wrong, you'd consider it a mistake. What she did wasn't a 'mistake'. It's hard.. to try and not think about it while she was there crying into my chest. It was really hard not to think about harm she had done, and continue on like it was okay. It's just that the more that I thought about how long I had always been with her.. you just begin to melt down.

I like living with the people at Jinn's home. They're amusing the watch, and Noema is quite adorable. Watching took me back to the time when I lived with the friends that I used to have, the times that we were all happy no matter how fucked over we were. The times when Cammus was well and alive, not bothering to leave, or when Celestial wasn't having to deal with her curse, living as a normal house 'wife'. The times when I had Flare to myself, or when Asper wasn't as secluded. The times where Zane could actually smile and Gabriel was still mute for the sake of us. ..I guess the times where Vance and Ryan would scamper around in their fox forms...when Kyle, Oz, and Cammus would die just to watch football. Lee would cook, who knows what Spike did half the time, Dante and Destimona came for 'nice' visits...

I miss it all terribly. The place where I live now can't seem to match up to the joy and glory we had in those times. Like with 'tatertot' and 'frenchfry'. ..Those kids...were great.

It really..really fucking sucked when Zane turned piceous, and the town was infested. It sucked only being able to stay in Kyle's home, Lee preforming shitloads and magicing himself out just to keep them warded out. Hundreds of those cursed things in our city. I remember they couldn't leave. We fixed that.. because we didn't want those things infesting the earth.

Celestial was the last to turn with the angels. Most of the time she was scared out of her mind and crying on Cammus about how she didn't want to go outside.. and how she didn't want them to lock her out there. We.. really hard no choice...when she was turning...

'She was wrong'. No matter how many times I repeat it to myself, why isn't it kicking in? She really is the sister I could never actually have. Since I am a purebred, I don't have someone that turned me. I just exist. I never had my human years, I never got the chance to have a family. I can't spawn normal kids, only turn them. But if I wanted to turn someone, ..would I be drinking pigs blood.. no..

I can't help but to hug or hold her. Just because it's HER. It's our Celestial from centuries ago. No matter how much she hurt me, it just doesn't seem to phase me that much anymore.

She continued to cry loudly, face nestled in my shirt, her arms down, hands in the snow. My fingers traced around to her wings, combing through the crystal blue feathers. I heave in a shuddering sigh and say,

"We wouldn't be so bad if we started over. New place. New people. New start. I'd take you someplace like that if I could." Her hands clutched my shirt as she was still sobbing, choking on the air as she pushed herself up from sitting on her knees in the snow. She leaned down, brushing her fingers through my hair before placing a kiss upon my forehead. Celestial simply turned and left, the last thing I can actually remember was the look in her eyes which were blurred from the tears she had, and my own. The last thing I heard was a a sniffle, and a meek mutter of something inaudible.

I head back to Jinn's place because I don't think I have anywhere else to go, and I believe I haven't felt this horrible in my entire lifetime.


End file.
